Dragon Ball RWBYS
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Son Goken, the long descendant of hero Son Goku, has joined Beacon Academy. Reuniting with his childhood friends Ruby, Yang, and Blake; he joins them as Team RWBYS. But as dark forces start coming to light, can Goken rise up to be the hero his ancestor was with the help of his friends? Inspiried by xXAngel-WarriorXx's "The Cloth that Binds Us." R&R, no flames please. Language


The Saiyan of Remnant, the last of the Son family

"Crescent Rose!": Normal Talking

'Myrtenaster!': Normal Thinking

" **Gambol Shroud!": Non-Human-like beings talking**

' **Ember Celica!': Non-Human-like beings thinking**

 _KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!: Special Attacks and abilities_

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the Dragon Ball series. I only own my OC for this story and the possibility of others to come.

It was a warm summer day as a young man was seen standing at the docks of Vale. He had missed his ride to Beacon Academy last night but he wasn't all that worried, he had his ways to get there. As the sun rose more and more, his features became more pronounced. His hair was a deep black color that was spiked outwards similar to Super Trunks style. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that shined with kindness and maturity (More than Goku but less than Gohan). His outfit was a black t-shirt with a black and orange jacket that went down the length of his 5' 8" frame. His pants were the same black with as his shirt with a deep blue stripe and held up with an orange belt and an obi sash. On his sash was a metal, gray buckle that looked like a dragon spiraling up to the sky. On his hands were white gloves and black and white boots on his feet. He had a white headband on his head with Beacon's symbol on it. His face was sharp and angular, looking like your average 16-year-old. On his back was a hand and a half sword, the blade was a deep blackish silver in color with the image of a green, serpentine like dragon on the blade, and the guard was thin and gold in color. The hilt was gold also. On the bottom was a small, orange ball with four orange stars on it. The sword was called the DZ sword. The boy's name is Son Goken, the latest in the line of the Son family and most recent descendent of Son Goku. In his body is Saiyan DNA, but it's so diluted that it was almost undetectable…or so was thought. An accident happened a few years ago that forced the Saiyan DNA in his body to activate, a chance meeting…with the White Fang. The Saiyan descendent started to float upwards and actually started to fly towards Beacon. A white, flame-like aura surrounded him and trailed behind him as he flew.

'I hope they're all there.' He thought hopefully as he flew.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon, The Emerald Forest Test

It was the day after initiation at Beacon Academy. Standing amongst the students was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, and the vice-principal Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, appeared to be in his late 40s to early 50s. He was a tall male with silver hair but black eyebrows and thin brown eyes. On his nose was a pair of small thin glasses. His outfit was an unzipped black coat with a green vest underneath. He wore black trouser shoes and long, dark green pants. In front of him was a cane that he was leaning on. His eyes, while calm, cool, and collected betrayed the power and wisdom that he was most likely hiding.

Glynda Goodwitch stood next to him. His vice-principal appeared as a middle-age woman, younger than Ozpin, probably her mid to late 30s or early 40s oldest. She had blonde hair, a few shades lighter than Yang's and was done up in a tight bun. She had short-rimmed glasses that exposed her piercing green eyes and teal earrings dangling from her ears. She wore a white pleated top with long sleeves that flared at the wrist with just a little cleavage showing from her impressive bust. Her lower body was covered black, high-waist pencil skirt and black stockings underneath. She wore long black boots with brown heels. On her back was a cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. It was rather tattered looking, mimicking the look of arrows and flames. In her arms was what looked like a tablet.

She looked out among the students with a rather…unamused look in her eyes. Most were rather…unassuming at best.

Standing amongst the students however, was one Ruby Rose, the youngest girl to be admitted into Beacon Academy.

Ruby was younger looking than the rest of the students, makes sense as she's 15 years old as opposed to most of the new students whom are 17. Her hair was black with red highlights that covered her forehead and flowed down to her neck, similar to a hime cut. Her eyes were a brilliant silver, which seemed to have caught Ozpin's eyes for some reason. She wore a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her cloak was held to her blouse with two small cross shaped pin that were silver in color. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch with her symbol of a rose on the side in a grayish silver. She had her weapon, Crescent Rose, out. The large, red, mechanical scythe was longer than she was tall. One could see a slot for a magazine and a scope for a sniper rifle. Floating next to her was a small yellow cloud that she seemed to pet like it was a dog and called it "Nimbus". Yang smiled fondly as she tugged on the orange scarf around her neck gently.

Ruby was standing between two blondes, one male and one female. The female was her sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang stood tall at 5ft 8in, her outfit was a yellow crop top with her symbol of a burning heart over her right breast, along with a brown vest overtop that was closed under her chest. Her vest had short sleeves that stopped at her elbows. On her hands were black, fingerless gloves and what looked like two golden bracelets, one on each wrist. She wore a pair of very short black shorts that barely went down the top of her thighs. Her belt was the same color as her vest and was offset at an angle with a magazine clip and small pouch on the right and on the left was her symbol in yellow. Around her neck was an orange scarf with orange socks that went up to her knees, her boots were black and stopped just under her knee. She also had a blue scarf around her right calf. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde than Glynda's and went down the length of her back. Her lilac colored eyes shined with confidence and mischievousness.

The male was quite the opposite, if anything he looked really…REALLY nervous. The male was named Jaune Arc. He had blond hair, the same shade as Yang's, but was much shorter and a bit shaggy looking with blue eyes filled with nervousness. His outfit was a black hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans with brown boots on his feet. Around his waist was a red belt that was offset with a small pouch on the left. On his right was a white sheath holding a classic knight's sword with a bronze hilt and guard with the hilt wrapped in blue. He wore a white chest plate with white guards on his shoulders. He had orange sleeves that went from his elbows to his wrist with brown fingerless gloves on his hands.

Standing with them were 6 other people, one other guy and four other girls.

The only other guy (that matters) was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes were the same color as the streak in his hair. His outfit seemed to be of Chinese influence, it was a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He was also wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. Standing at 5 ft. 9in, his name is Lei Ren, but most just call him Ren.

Standing next to him was a rather hyperactive female whom was bouncing on her heels while trying to look like she was paying attention to Ozpin. At a short 5ft 1in, she had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her outfit consisted of a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She also wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt with a turquoise bow on the back of her skirt, and her skirt started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wore armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Her name was Nora Valkyrie and is Ren's childhood friend.

Among them also was a woman that could, in all honesty, be an amazon. She was tall, standing at 6ft even and was even dressed for battle. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

On top of her outfit, she wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Her name was Pyrrha Nikos, also known as "The Invincible Girl" due to winning four Minstral Tournaments in a row.

Not too far from them were both Weiss and Blake. Two polar opposites that Ruby met the other day.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee family and Schnee Dust Company of Atlas. She stood 5ft 3in wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was also wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings and a white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. Weiss was also wearing a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

Blake Belladonna stood at an average 5ft 6in. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. On top of her head was a black bow, if one looked closely enough…one would almost think it was twitching.

She was wearing a pair of black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that looked very similar to belladonna flowers. She had black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Blake was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that seemed to be connected to her shirt. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. Her zippers are emblazoned with the YKK logo similar to Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud. On her back was an orange bo staff inside of an orange sheath and was tied around her front. She took notice of her secondary weapon out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes softened a little then turned guilty.

Suddenly Ozpin's voice seemed to break through any thoughts.

"For years, you have trained to become warrior, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He spoke in a serious tone as he regarded his potential future students. Glynda took over soon as she spoke in a similar, professional tone.

"Now I assume many of you have heard rumor about teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion…each of you will be given teammates…today."

Ruby flinched and let out a small whimper.

"What? Ohh." She cringed as Nimbus seemed to snuggle closely to her in an attempt to relax its caregiver…not that it was hard to take care of a cloud.

Ozpin took over again as he spoke.

"These teammates will be with you for your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with some with whom you work well."

His words seemed to have put a frightened the red cloaked reaper girl more as Ruby let out another scared noise.

'The only one I know I can work well with is Yang…ohh man. This can't get any worse!' She whined in her thoughts as the Headmaster continued.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

And that did for Ruby as she looked scared shitless.

"WHAT!?" She shouted in a scared tone.

Nora turned to Ren and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"After you have partnered up," Ozpin continued, ignoring Ruby's outburst and Nora's comment to Ren, "make your way to the northern end of the forest." His tone began to turn a bit darker, more serious.

"You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die."

A lot the students gulped nervously.

Jaune let out a nervous laugh and gulped nervously.

'Okay Jaune, you wanted to be a hero…better try to act the part at least.' He thought, trying not to make it too obvious he was shaking in fear.

"You will be monitored and evaluated for the duration of your initiations…but our instructors will not intervene." He continued as if he was only talking about the weather…not a life-or-death situation involving rookie hunters.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path with several relics. Each pair must choose one…and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ruby's hand went up.

"Yes Professor Ozpin…These pads we're standing on…one of them is empty…how come?" She asked innocently. Some of the students snickered at her for a naïve question. But Ozpin's look made a few of them shut up.

"Hmm…you're right Ms. Rose…it seems one student didn't show." He said looking at the spot with narrowed eyes.

"Glynda, how much longer until we start again?" He asked his vice-principal without even turning to her as he sipped from his mug.

"Hmm…about 30 seconds…and counting down." She spoke seriously.

"Very well…, the no-show has 30 seconds to be on the pad or he will automatically fail." He said, sipping the contents of his mug.

'Of course…given his family name…I bet he'll land on that spot at the very last second.' He thought with amusement, his mug hiding his smirk.

The students chattered about the no-show, some stating he was scared…others a slacker…others with concern…Nora…well…you don't want to know…

"I'm here!" A male voice rang out. Everyone looked around until Jaune shouted.

"Up there!" He pointed in shock…. then everyone was shocked.

"IS HE FLYING!?" They all shouted as Goken came into view and landed on the unoccupied pad. Goken's coat fluttered in the wind after he landed from a rather large height up without a scratch.

"Sorry Professor Ozpin, hope I'm not too late." Goken said with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. Ozpin merely chuckled as Glynda glared at the demi-Saiyan.

"Were you 1 second later then I would have had to flunk you my boy…but no…you made it." He said and looked at the name Goken had set.

'Hiding his name until after he's on a team huh? Clever…very well I'll humor him.'

"Ah right…and your name young man so we can start." He asked in a serious manner.

Goken ignored the stares of the other students.

"Ah yes," he bowed to all of them, "my name is Soken Zetto, it's nice to meet you all." He said politely. Everyone gave quick and short hellos while Glynda rolled her eyes at Goken's alias. Ozpin only gave a chuckle which everyone questioned but he ignored them in favor of continuing.

"Well now…as Glynda had stated we will be forming teams and the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner…however with Mr. Zetto's late appearance…I will allow one group of three to team up." He spoke as Goken took his spot.

"Now then, if we are all gathered, do we have any more questions?" He spoke as Jaune raised his hand.

"Yeah…um…sir…"

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin spoke, seeming to ignore the blonde boy.

Everyone stood battle ready, their weapons ready and in their hands as Jaune was still trying to ask his question.

"Uh, sir? I've got…um…a question…" He said nervously.

A long bang rang out with the sound of gears turning as Weiss was suddenly launched into the forest.

"This…landing strategy thing…. what is it? Are you like…dropping us off or something?" He continued, trying to steel his nerves.

"No…you will be falling…" Ozpin informed him seriously.

Another bang rang out as another student was launched into the forest.

"Oh…I see…" He shivered a little, trying to hide the feeling of vertigo that was entering him, "did you…like…hand out parachutes for us?" There was hopeful tone in his voice that was soon squashed.

Nora was soon launched and made no attempt to hide her joy at her sudden aerial launch.

"No…you will be using your own landing strategy." And his words seemed to hit the blonde boy as students were continuously launched.

"Uh…huh…yeah…" He spoked nervously as Yang winked at Ruby and donned a pair of sunglasses as she was soon launched herself. Ruby noticed that Nimbus was constantly trying to reach Goken, but without knowing whom he was she didn't know why. All she and Yang knew was one thing…

'He seems so familiar.' Was their mutual thought as Ruby was soon launched after her.

"So…what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!?" Jaune shouted as he was soon launched.

'I've my suspicions about him.' Was the mutual thought of Glynda while Ozpin thought nothing of it…yet.

"Good luck…Son Goken." Ozpin spoke as the Saiyan descendent was launched soon after.

Ozpin took one more sip of his mug as the students sailed through the sky.

It was a nice day for one small Nevermore Grimm, it let out small squawks like a regular bird as it flapped it wings. The poor bird never noticed the red rocket that was Ruby Rose falling towards the ground…until it was too late.

"BIRDY NO!" Ruby shouted in grief as the small Grimm was killed and faded into nothing.

With her Crescent Rose still compact, she fired a few shots towards the ground to slow her descent with the recoil then switched it into a scythe and used it to hook onto a tree branch.

'Here we go!' She thought as her momentum caused her to swing around the branch a few times then she released her weapon's hold on the branch and started towards the ground.

Weiss showed her ability with her Glyphs and she formed one and used it as a springboard, getting more distance.

Ren used his weapon, Storm Blossom's, blades to catch onto a tree and swung down onto the floor, landing without a scratch.

He dusted himself off.

'Now…where did Nora go?' He thought of his childhood friend…only to look up when he heard an explosion followed by a sonic boom.

The explosion was Yang, using Ember Celica to go faster and farther. Behind her was Goken whom was flying very similar to most of the old Z-Fighters. He turned to the blonde beauty, she shot him a challenging look, one he noticed despite her sunglasses.

"Wooohooo! Yang shouted as she and Goken took off, one trying to out due the other. Yang showed great acrobatics as she used multiple high trees to shoot off of, going farther and faster.

"AHAHA! YEAH! ALI OPP!" She laughed as Goken continued to push his Ki forward, making sure to keep the blonde on her toes.

With one more blast, she propelled forward. With a grin, Goken pushed harder and started to down into the forest, following her.

"I won't let you win so easily!" He shouted.

"Better not sexy." She winked, causing the Saiyan to blush but kept up with her.

"But if I win, you owe me a kiss." She teased more, blowing him one.

'Is she serious!?' He blushed more, causing him to crash into a few trees.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" He shouted as he lost his flight. Yang bounced off of a few trees and landed on her feet.

"Nailed it!" She grinned and was about to take off, only for Goken to crash into her. The duo stumbled a few feet before hitting a tree.

"Ow." They groaned and soon made eye contact. Her sunglasses had fallen off, causing her lilac eyes to look right into Goken's chocolate-brown ones. She couldn't fight the small blush burned her cheeks.

'Why…why are you so familiar? Who are you…Soken Zetto?' She thought in frustration. She got off of him and he stood up, taking notice that Yang stood an inch or so taller.

Goken was thinking different, he recognized that long blonde hair and lilac eyes anywhere.

'Yang…it's been so long…you and Ruby have become so beautiful…I've missed you both.' The last of the Son family thought, unable to let the gentle smile on his lips stop.

"So, I guess we're partner huh?" He asked her, trying to break the silence. Yang gave him a wide grin when he put his hand out. She squeezed on his hand hard, anyone else would have had a crushed hand. Goken only showed mild discomfort.

'Strong…and he's quite the looker too…now if only I knew why he seemed familiar to me.' She sighed and let go of his hand.

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long from Patch. Nice to meet you Soken." She grinned as they started off in one direction.

"Nice to meet you too." He said with a similar grin.

"Come on, since we can have one more, I want to see if I can find my little sister Ruby." She said as they ran off in one direction. Goken didn't even mention that they might not find her, he knew how protective Yang was of Ruby.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Ruby had just landed. Her first instinct…find her big sister.

'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta fiiiid…'

"YANG!" Ruby started to call out for her big sister as she ran to find her.

"Yang! Yaaang!" She continued to call for her big sister.

'This is bad, this is really really bad,' Ruby thought desperately, never had she needed her big sister like this before, 'what if I can't find her…what if someone else finds her first? I mean, even if that happens I can still partner with them but what if the group of three already forms…then what…I mean…there's always Jaune, he's nice, he's funny…but I don't think he's that good in a fight thought.' The last part of that thought went from happy to depressing as she continued to go over people she knew she could partner with.

'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious…so calm…plus she like books,' but again, she went from positives to negatives, 'then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Remembering the golden eyed beauty's reluctance to chat yesterday.

'What about that late comer…Soken…he seems nice…he looks really strong…that sword of his looks AMAZING…and he can fly!' She almost squealed in excitement at that last part, 'but he was late…I don't know if that means he's reliable…even if he is cute…and familiar.' She sighed.

'Okay, taking Soken out of the equation…who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and…' Ruby's thoughts came to a halt as she had to put the brakes on her speed when she noticed someone in the distance. She skids to a halt and soon found herself, face-to-face, eye-to-eye…with Weiss Schnee.

'Oh…crap…' The two girls thought as Ruby's silver eyes bore into Weiss's ice-blue eyes, and vice versa.

Weiss's eyes narrow as Ruby gave her a small smile, only for Weiss to turn on her heels and walk away from Ruby.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Ruby shouted to the white-haired heiress before looking down at the ground in a dejected manner.

"We're supposed to be teammates." She said in a depressed tone.

Weiss continued to stomp farther away from Ruby, ignoring the small bumps and cuts she'd get from the flora of the forest that were quickly healed with her aura.

'As if I'd be teammates with an immature child like her.' She thought haughtily and she moved some vines from her face.

'The only one worse would be that blonde boy loser that keeps hitting on me.' She growled as she heard muttering.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…or in this case, be found pinned by his hoodie to a tree by a certain amazon's spear. Jaune had his hands on Pyrrha's weapon and pulled as hard as he could to remove it from his hoodie and get down.

'Not to be rude, because she did save me…but where is she!?' He thought in frustration as he pulled more and more, not knowing that his current crush was watching him. Jaune looked down and noticed Weiss, with a weak chuckle he waved to her. He thought she would help…she thought wrong as she started back to Ruby.

'She's better than nothing…I guess.' She grumbled. Weiss didn't even break stride as she grabbed Ruby by her cloak, not even looking at the younger girl.

"By no means does this make us friends." She told her but Ruby didn't care.

"You came back!" She said happily as Weiss drug her away.

The girls either didn't hear…or didn't care…that Jaune was shouting for their help.

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here!?" He shouted for help.

Neither of them noticed the small moment between him and Pyrrha, and was the day…Arkos was born.

In another part of the forest…actually it was almost more like a swamp…Yang and Goken were searching for Ruby and the temple.

"Heeeelllloooo!?" Yang shouted as Goken followed behind.

"Hey! Can anyone here us!?" Goken shouted. He heard a small "whoosh" sound and turned to where he heard that sound, his eyes serious as a small Ki blast formed in his hand that Yang couldn't see.

"What's up?" Yang asked, turning to him, her lilac eyes filled with curiosity. Goken let the blast fade and turned to his partner.

"Nothing…guess I'm just a little jumpy." He smiled sheepishly.

'And yet…that energy felt familiar…' He thought, taking a calming breath, figuring his nerves were getting to him as he and Yang continued to walk forward.

"Is anyone out there!? Hellooo!? I'm getting bored here!" Yang complained and looked at Goken whom had his hand on the hilt of his sword and was looking all over.

'Something's up…' She thought and moved a little closer and let her weapons cover her fists.

She heard the bushes rustle and went to check it out.

"Ruby…is that you?" She asked, there was a hopeful tone to her voice until she heard a growl.

"Yang move!" Goken shouted and Yang rolled out of the way of an Ursa Grimm…said Grimm was sliced in twain by Goken's DZ Sword. The weapon now out, the blade wasn't a metallic gray or silver but a metallic black and looked harder than any metal in the universe. The dead Grimm faded into nothing as two more attempted to attack the blonde brawler and Saiyan descendent. Goken stood next to Yang as one of the Ursa charged at them with a roar. Yang swung her fist before Goken could even react and nailed the monster in the stomach, the sound of a gunshot rang out as Yang's gauntlet fired a bullet into the Grimm.

The second one charged, this time Goken moved and kicked it in the stomach. He definitely had the strength of a Saiyan as his one kick sent the Grimm colliding into another one and both back about 100 feet. Not dead sadly, but hurt.

"So…you two wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood have you?" She asked them with a smirk only for the Ursa to charge them.

"Seriously!?" Goken shouted as the dodged the monsters attacking.

"You could just say no!" She shouted, ignoring Goken's outburst. They back flipped from the Grimm. Goken fired a Ki blast, the yellowish energy slammed into the Ursa in front of him. But one more seemed to come out of nowhere as two more went for Yang.

'Damn it…we must be in a Grimm nest!' Yang cussed as she punched two of them away. Goken was firing Ki blasts left and right in an attempt to thin their enemies' numbers. Seeing Yang about to be overpowered, he fired a Ki blast at one of them Grimm facing her as he cleaved another with his sword that was after him. Yang gave him a grateful smile and dodged a claw swipe from one of the remaining two Ursa. She grinned a cocky grin and laughed.

"Geez, you couldn't hit the broad side of a ba…" Her voice died in his throat and Goken turned to see why.

"Oh…shit…" He gulped and turned pale white, sheathing his sword and jumping back…far back.

'Been nice knowing you Grimm…not.' He thought sarcastically as Yang trembled as he eyes followed one…single…lonely strand of her long, blonde locks that the Grimm cut off when attempting to kill her.

The single strand of hair fell to the ground…and all Hell broke loose.

"You…" she growled out much to the Grimm's confusion, "YOU MONSTER!" She roared as her eyes turned red, fire surrounded her body, and her hair turned a deeper blond…almost gold.

'Oh shit…she's going Super Saiyan!' The actual Saiyan gulped.

'No one…no one….' She thought as she shouted.

"I swore…NO ONE BUT **HIM** CAN TOUCH MY HAIR!" She lashed out with her fist…and all that one Ursa knew was pain. She punched, and with each punch she launched a mixture of fire and a bullet. The stomach, the chest, the head, every spot on the Ursa was pelted with Yang's rage and fury.

'DIE!' She thought and swung as hard as she could. The Ursa was launched backwards, several trees were torn down in the process and a trail of fire followed where she sent the monster flying. The other one approached her, in an attempt to avenge its fallen fellow Grimm.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT SOME TOO!?" She shouted at the Grimm, ready to attack as Goken jumped down from the tree and landed next to Yang. He had noticed their newcomer and knew that the Ursa was all but dead.

The Ursa roared for battle went suddenly…the sound of a blade slicing into its back rang out and it fell dead. Behind the dead Grimm stood Blake, she sent the two of them a confident smirk as she tugged on the ribbon that was attached to her weapon, Gambol Shroud, allowing her to return it to its holster.

'Not bad…not my style…but not bad.' Goken shrugged as he took a few steps to Blake as Yang took a few calming breaths.

"I could have taken him." She said with a roll of her shoulders.

"Meaning…thank you…" Goken said with a bow.

Blake's bow twitched as did her nose.

'So…familiar…what is it?' The hidden cat kunoichi thought and cleared her throat.

"It's fine…I got your name back on the cliff…Soken Zetto right? And you're….?" She asked, pointing at Yang.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet ya." She grinned as Blake chuckled.

"Yes…you too…I'm Blake Belladonna…and I guess we'll be the team of three for now." She spoke as Goken stood up straight. He turned so they couldn't see his guilty smile as he fished into a small pouch on his side. He pulled out three beans and handed one to Blake and one to Yang.

"Here…eat these you two." He said.

The girls looked at the beans in their hands. Blake sniffed it a few times and tapped it to her tongue a few times.

"Okay…I'll bite…what is it?" Yang asked, a little frustrated at her confusion.

"What this? It's call a Senzu Bean…it'll help restore your health and energy to full as if you were never hurt or in a battle or anything." He said with a smile. The girls eyed him like he was nuts.

"Don't believe me…fine…watch." He said in a challenge and threw the one in his hand into his mouth. It crunched loudly as he chewed it. After a few he swallowed. Goken's eyes snapped wide as he stretched. The small fatigue he had from earlier was all but gone. The girls were impressed by this but Blake was still unsure.

"Down that hatch!" Yang chirped and popped the bean into her mouth.

'Needs hot sauce.' She thought as she chewed the…well…bland, tasteless miracle of magic. She swallowed and suddenly jolted her body.

"Wow, that really works!" She shouted, stretched her body. Jumping a few times with a grin. Blake looked a little more dubious but relented after a few minutes and ate her own. She was shocked as she felt her energy suddenly restored. Granted she didn't really use much but it felt good to be at full power. With a silent nod, the three sent off in the direction of the temple…or at least what they assumed to be the direction.

Meanwhile, Weiss was busying fighting off a bunch of Beowolves, her rapier Myrtenaster was out as she countered claw swipe that pushed her back a couple feet. Ruby was nowhere to be found, after commenting that she wouldn't slow Weiss down with her speed…she just left…and Weiss didn't know where…just that she was fighting Beowolves alone.

'Oh Ruby Rose…you are NEXT after these Grimm.' She thought in frustration and readied her weapon.

'Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward…' she pulled her foot back a bit soon after, 'not that forward.'

Her ice blue eyes narrowed as she prepared herself.

'Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…'

'And…NOW!' She rushed forwards, charging her weapon with fire dust, intent on impaling the Grimm in front of her. When suddenly, Ruby was in her path, striking down the Beowolf with her scythe.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as Weiss shouted in shock. She turned her weapon in a different direction to avoid accidentally setting her partner ablaze…although now that thought was tempting.

Her sword released a trail of fire that ignited a tree a blaze. This distracted Ruby, allowing a Beowolf to slash at her, knocking her back into Weiss.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby sniped rudely at the heiress.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn, I could have killed you!" Weiss snapped back. Glaring at Ruby.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled but was loud enough for Weiss to hear. Weiss shook her head at the silver eyed girl and readied her weapon.

The Beowolves howled, as if contemplated when to strike as Ruby reloaded a new cartridge of ammo into her weapon.

'Okay…two of us, a lot of them. I like these odds.' Ruby thought confidently as the sound of a tree falling caught her attention. The tree that Weiss ignited earlier had fallen and was catching the rest of the forest on fire.

'Okay…time for a retreat.' Weiss thought as she grabbed Ruby by her weapon.

"We have to go!" She spoke in calm but still nervous voice as she drug the younger girl away from the spreading inferno. The Beowolves howled in pain and fear as they ran to get away.

As the duo panted, having run a considerable distance, they stopped to catch their breath. It was obvious that Ruby had more stamina as she wasn't even winded compared to Weiss whom was catching her breath still.

"What was that!?" Ruby shouted in disbelief at her partner.

"That should have been easy!"

Weiss glared at the girl as she spoke:

"Well perhaps if you had exercised the slightest amount of caution in the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She yelled back, angry at her partner's recklessness and at Ruby trying to blame her for it.

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much, would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss bit back.

Ruby glared at the heiress more.

"Well I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own!" She yelled back.

'Oh you little!' Weiss thought and spoke.

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo!" She said sarcastically and stormed off in the other direction.

'Why…that stuck up…BITCH!' Ruby shouted in her thoughts as she cleaved a tree down with her scythe in frustration, really wishing she had a different partner at this point.

'I'd probably even take Jaune.' She sighed in her mind as she followed Weiss.

Neither of them noticed the giant feather that floated down to the ground.

Back at the top of the cliff, Ozpin stood watching towards the forest as Glynda approached him from behind. Both of them were on their tablets, watching the students as they went about their test.

"Out last pair has been formed sir." She spoke as she took her spot next to him.

She tapped on the screen, bringing up the pair.

"Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren…poor boy, I can't possible imagine those two getting along." She commented, not noticing Ozpin smirk.

'Oh ye of little faith.' He thought as he watched the pairings as she continued her thoughts out loud.

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She commented as she changed her screen to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Hmm…" He murmured, but it was unknown if it was of agreement or something else.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is NOT ready for this level of combat," her voice was strict but some worry was evident since the boy was under their watch, "I guess we'll wait and see." She sighed and closed her tablet. She started to walk away from her boss, having said her peace.

"At their current pace they should reach the temple in a few minutes," she stopped for a second but continued speaking, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked him.

He seemed to either not hear her or just ignored her as he watched the pairs also.

'So…Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and our three-man team: Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Soken Zetto…excuse me…make that Son Goken.' He thought as his eyes were now on Ruby and Weiss in a bit of an argument…again.

"It's definitely this way." The heiress commented, walking to the right of a squatting and depressed Ruby.

Then she passed to the left as Ruby was getting more annoyed.

"No this way, it's definitely this way." She spoke before she stood in front of Ruby.

"It's official…we passed it." The heiress commented.

'More like we're lost.' Ruby thought as she stood up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going." Ruby finally said, exhaustion in her voice.

"That's because I know exactly where we're going…we're going to…the Forest Temple." Weiss said to the agitated younger girl much to her disgust and Ruby let her know how she felt.

"Oh stop it! You have no idea where we are either!" Weiss challenged back in a defensive tone.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss shouted.

"IT MEANS YOU'RE A BIG STUPID JERK AND I HATE YOU!" Ruby shouted, having lost her temper finally.

"Ugh! Just keep moving!" Weiss shouted, not having a comeback for the silver eyed girl and walked in the other direction.

Ruby followed, mimicking Weiss.

"Oh just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going! Why are you so bossy!?" She snapped at the white haired girl.

"I'm not bossy! Stop saying things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're so perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!...not yet…but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss let the argument drop and walked in the other direction.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby said sadly. She felt a bump and noticed it was the Flying Nimbus. The cloud was acting like a dog as Ruby pet it.

'At times like this…I really wish you were here…just like when we were kids and you stayed with us for those few years…I really miss you…Goken.' A small tear escaped her eye as Ruby followed behind Weiss, wiping it away.

Yang, Blake, and Goken stood on top of the cliff that overlooked the Forest Temple…or what was left of it.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked. Goken rolled his shoulders in a shrug and Blake shot them a "no shit" look.

The girls walked towards it as Goken let his aura cover him and he jumped, landing the middle of the remaining structure.

"Showoff." They commented. Goken grinned and scratched his cheek in an embarrassed fashion.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as the girls approached him. Some were white and others were black.

'I wonder why chess pieces?' The hidden faunas thought as she looked to her partners, noticing the same look on their faces. One of deep thought.

"Some of them missing thought." Yang commented with a nod for Goken.

"I guess we weren't the first ones here." Goken finished their thought.

'And there are two of each piece…what does that mean?' He thought, his eyes narrowed until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Soken…are you alright?" Yang asked, seeing the look on his face. Blake nodded in agreement. The hidden Saiyan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just thinking."

The subject was dropped as they each looked at the pieces.

"Well…I guess we just pick one?" Blake asked in confusion.

Yang grabbed one of the white knight pieces and held it up.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She spoke in a neutral tone.

"That's called a knight Yang…so I think a cute little Knight is the term you're looking for." Goken teased, only to receive the piece to his head.

"OW!" He shouted as Yang threw it with enough for to knock him over and hit the ground. Blake caught the piece when it bounced off of Goken's head.

"That hurt." Goken whined much to the amusement of his teammates. The girls met in the middle, leaving their male teammate to have his little pity party for the moment.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang grinned.

"Well…it's not like this place is too hard to find." Blake commented with a smile.

Goken got back to his feet, giving Yang a pouting glare which ended when he heard a loud, piercing shriek.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang shouted as Blake looked towards the direction of the shriek.

"Blake, Soken, did you two hear that!?"

"Yeah," Goken nodded, "let's go find them!"

Blake's eyes were filled with fear as Ruby's voice rang out.

"HEADS UP!" As they saw her falling.

"RUBY!" Goken shouted and jumped.

"NIIIMMMMBBBBUUUUSSSS!" Goken shouted. Like an old friend, The Flying Nimbus landed under Goken's feet. He was propelled forward, his arms out…catching Ruby in his arms.

"Is he riding a cloud?" Blake asked in shock…Yang however…

'It…can't be…Nimbus only comes to us or…Goken…can it be?' She thought as she looked at the boy holding her sister.

Ruby looked up and look in the face of the boy holding her.

'He looks…just like…'

"Goken?" She whispered low to not let him hear.

Goken and Ruby landed in front of everyone, as a blond blur known as Jaune was sent thrown into the trees. Ruby hoped out of Goken's arms as the sounds of a growling Grimm and rustling leaves rang out.

The Grimm was an Ursa and looked to be in pain.

"YEEHAWWWWW!" Was the shouted of Nora as violet colored energy hit the Grimm's back with a thud as it fell to the ground…dead.

Nora flipped over it and sighed with a pout.

"Aww…it's broken."

Ren came out from behind the dead Grimm, panting to catch his breath.

"Nora…please," he spoke to his childhood friend, "don't ever do that again.

In a blink, she was gone and was at the relics.

Nora grabbed a white rook piece and started to sing:

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

"NORA!" Ren yelled out of her, making her stop.

"Coming Ren." She chuckled and bounded to her childhood friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked…this day was getting weirder and weirder.

A loud crash rang out as a giant scorpion like Grimm known as a Deathstalker was seen chasing down Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" She called out for her teammate.

"Pyrrha!" He shouted for her, trying to get untangled from the branch in the tree he was flung into.

"Ruby?" Yang finally noticed her little sister and went to hug her.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered and went to return the hug.

"Nora!" Nora shouted and popped between the sisters.

'Okay…this day is officially the weirdest of my life.' Blake thought and rubbed her temples in frustration. The staff on her back tapped into her and she smiled fondly.

Pyrrha continued to run from the giant Grimm.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker following her?" Blake asked as she felt a headache coming on.

Yang's fists were trembling as if she was very angry…which she was.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" Yang shouted, fire surrounding her body and her eyes turning red.

(French Narrator: Two Seconds Later)

Ren had now joined Goken and the rest of the girls, minus Pyrrha whom was still running from the Deathstalker. Yang was still panting from her temper tantrum as Ruby poked her shoulder.

"Um…Yang?"

'Now what!?' The older sister shouted in her head as she noticed Ruby's partner clinging to the claws of a giant Nevermore.

"How could you just leave me!?" Weiss shouted down to Ruby.

"I said jump." Ruby spoke as if it were common knowledge.

"She's going to fall." Blake said to her but Ruby shrugged.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren said with a sigh.

Goken was about to go fly up to catch her when Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss.

'I guess she's okay then.' The Saiyan thought.

Jaune has managed to untangle himself when he saw Weiss falling. Seeing his chance to impress her, he dived forward, catching the heiress in his arms.

"Just dropping in?" He said with a lady-killer smile.

'He saved me…and up close…Jaune is kind of cute.' Weiss thought, feeling embarrassed. That soon faded when she realized they were still mid-air.

"Oh shit!" They shouted as now they were both falling.

Goken ran forward with intent to catch them

"I Gotcha guys!" He shouted and held his arms to catch…only to miss. Jaune crashed into the ground face first with Weiss landing on his back. Goken chuckled weakly, his arms still on his catching position.

"Whoops." He said sheepishly.

"My heroes." Weiss commented sarcastically.

"My back." Jaune groaned weakly.

None noticing Pyrrha in the background running from a Deathstalker. A swing from its claw launched Pyrrha face down in front of Yang and Ruby.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can all die together!" Yang spoke, sounding upbeat…. trying to.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby challenged and charged for the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted but her little sister already had her weapon out.

'This will prove to Weiss I can hold my own!' She thought and fired a bullet, using the recoil of her weapon to launch herself at the monster.

The monster was faster and knocked the scythe mistress down.

"D…Do…Don't worry…totally fine!"

'Not.' She gulped and fired a bullet at the monster's hide. Using the recoil to gain distance and run.

"RUBY!" Yang and Goken shouted at the same time. Goken had run over to Blake and swiped the staff on her back. If not for the dire situation, Blake would have gutted him.

'I'll kill him when we get back.' She glared with a cat-like hiss.

Goken ran forward as fast as he could, his old weapon in his hand.

"POWER POLE…EXTEND!" He shouted, the pole began to lengthen quickly. The Saiyan swung it with great force. It slammed into the Nevermore, sending it into a bunch of trees.

'Damn, the Deathstalker!' He thought and prepared to slam his weapon into the monster…only for it to be frozen.

Ruby closed her eyes, expecting death and pain. Well…if you count Weiss's voice as pain…

"You are so childish."

'Weiss?' Ruby thought and cracked her eyes open, noticing the stinger of the Deathstalker mere inches from impaling her. Said monster was frozen in a solid block of ice.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive…and don't even get my started on your fighting style."

'Oh spare me.' Ruby thought with a sigh.

"And I suppose," she started, looking uncomfortable now, "I can be a bit…"

"Bitchy?" Goken asked, his old weapon now back to normal size. Ruby chuckled and Weiss glared at him but sighed.

"…difficult. But if we're going to do this…we're going to have to do this together." Weiss bent over so she was eye level with Ruby.

"So if you quit trying to show off…I'll be…nicer." She thought and took a deep breath.

Ruby gave Weiss a small smile.

"I'm not trying to show off Weiss, I want you to know I can do this." She explained to her.

"You're fine…" Weiss let the smallest of a smile come to her lips and walked away. Ruby whispered something about "normal knees" as she saw Goken's hand.

"Need a hand up?" He asked her. She took his hand and he pulled her up…a little too hard, causing him to catch her in a hug that caused the silver eyed girl to blush.

'He really must be…'

"Tell me…is that really you…is it really you…Goken?"

He only gave her a smile but before he could answer her, Yang was already on them and pushed Goken away and hugged her little sister.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She spoke, relief in her voice and happiness in her eyes.

Goken handed Blake back the Power Pole. She took it back and shot him a look that was somewhere between a glare and a hopeful stare. Goken smiled as she replaced the Power Pole into its sheath. A loud roar rang out as the Nevermore from earlier was circling back. Obviously it was furious at this point.

"Guys!" Jaune called, getting everyone's attention, "that thing's circling back…what are we going to do?!"

"Look," Weiss spoke up, "there's no point in dillydallying around here. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby agreed with a smile as everyone looked at the chess pieces, "our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and Live? That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said with a grin. Goken was glared at the monsters. He actually did want to fight them…but the safety of his friends and teammates took priority over his desire to battle.

Ruby and Jaune each grabbed another piece. Ruby a white Knight like Yang, Blake, and Goken. Jaune, a white rook like Ren and Nora.

The sound of ice cracked and the Deathstalker roaring brought them to reality.

"Time we left!" Ren ordered.

"Right, let's go!" Ruby spoke and the group of nine took off. Yang and Blake were the last two to leave and she noticed the proud look in Yang's eyes at her sister.

"What is it?" Blake asked, curious and a little worried about one of her partners.

"Nothing." Yang smiled more as they took off. Still, Blake heard Ruby's question earlier…

'Can that…really be Goken…please…let it be…the first person to see me as a person and not an animal.' She prayed.

The nine of them took shelter as the giant Nevermore that was circling them had come to roost on the top of the cliffs above the ruins, right where they would be in its line of fire.

"Oh well that's just great." Yang growled at the sight of the Nevermore. When the sound of growling and trees falling got their attention, they turned to see the Deathstalker from earlier still after then.

"Run!" Jaune shouted. They all started towards the Nevermore and away from the Deathstalker.

The Nevermore noticed its prey come out of hiding and started to take flight, firing its feathers at them in an attempt to impale them.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren ordered. Nora grinned and took out her weapon Magnhild in its blaster mode and started firing large charges at the Nevermore. Distracted, the Deathstalker tried to hit her from behind only for Blake and Ren to block its attempt with Weiss using her Glyphs to get Nora away from it.

"Go go go!" Pyrrha shouted as she changed her spear, Milos, into its rifle mode. She started to fire at the monster. Ren took Storm Blossom out and did the same as Weiss, Nora, and Blake crossed. Goken had taken to the skies and was firing Ki blasts at the Nevermore's feather shots.

'This is ridiculous! Two giant Grimm and the professors can't even bother helping us…there's a limit Ozpin!' Goken shouted in his head as he was forced to dodge another wave of feathers.

The force of the feathers caused Goken to crash into the bridge, destroying it. Leaving Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren to fight the Deathstalker while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang tried to give ground support to the airborne Goken whom charged at the flying monster.

Jaune growled at his own helplessness, his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, was good for basic level Grimm, not giant one…and definitely not flying ones.

'Damn it! What can I do?!' He growled as he was trying to formulate a plan.

Blake performed some aerobatic attacks on the Deathstalker but it was too well armored and knocked her down into the bridge.

"Damn it…we've got to get over there!" He shouted. He couldn't help with the Nevermore…but maybe he could do something with the Deathstalker.

"Then let's do it!" Nora grinned. Jaune took one look down and gulped.

'IS SHE NUTS!?' He thought.

"I know but…I can't make that jump…" He complained only to be knocked in the stomach by Nora's weapon as it changed from a shooter to a large hammer.

"Ah…Nora wait!" Jaune shouted as the hyperactive orange haired girl slammed her hammer in the bridge, launching the blonde boy over to the Deathstalker.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" He shouted. As Nora used her own grenade to launch herself on her hammer. Using the extra momentum, she raised her hammer to strike.

"AH! SMASH!" She shouted and slammed her hammer into the Deathstalker's head. It roared in pain and lashed out with its tail. Nora dodged but the tail knocked her back a little, she backed into Blake whom was sent over towards the fight with the Nevermore.

Blake was falling down the ravine only for Goken to grab her hand.

"I got ya!" He shouted as he waived in and out of the spires. Blake's eyes and brain were going a mile a minute as she used her Gambol Shroud and hooked onto the monster.

"Thank you Soken! But trust me I have a plan!" She shouted as she let go of his hand. Blake swung around using her ribbon, Goken followed her close behind. The monster lashed out at her only for a clone to take the hit. Goken punched its head, causing it to become disoriented. Blake was fine since her previous training in the White Fang had made it so she could fight on the turbulent bird. Blake swung the sheath of her weapon and smacked its back with the Power Pole. Goken unleashed multiple Ki blasts from his hands, following Blake down. Blake and Goken landed with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Goken was a bit winded from using his Ki so much.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake shouted as she got her weapon ready.

"And it looked pretty tough to start with." Goken agreed, charging his aura again and took to the skies.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang shouted. Goken was able to avoid friendly fire and grabbed the monster by its claw. With a yell that would mistake one for going Super Saiyan, he slammed the Nevermore into the cliff but was forced to let up when a barrage of feathers went in his direction. A black ribbon wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of harm's way.

"Thank you Blake!" He shouted and took a spot on top of the spires. Goken pulled his arms back and gathered his energy.

'Please…let this work…ancestor Goku…please let me get this right!' He prayed as the Nevermore slammed into the small structure the girls were on top off. With great skill and acrobatics, they were able to get out of the trouble and back on solid ground. They noticed Goken at the cliff.

"None of this is working." Weiss scowled.

Ruby was busy formulating a plan, her mind working on overdrive.

'Goken…if you are Goken…I have a plan just get ready…I think you'll know what to do.'

"I have a plan, cover me!" She asked of her partner. Weiss nodded and took off towards the Nevermore.

Explosions in the background showed that the future team JNPR finishing off their monster.

Yang fired her bullets from her fist until one nailed the Nevermore in the eye. The monster screeched in pain and started lose altitude.

Yang jumped at the Nevermore when it opened its mouth and started to fire her shots down its gullet as she held onto its mouth.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN! GRY!" She shouted with each shot.

"NIMBUS!" Ruby shouted, hoping onto the cloud and started to slash at the monster that was being shot on the inside. The Nevermore was slammed into the wall again.

"GOKEN NOW!" Ruby shouted, unconsciously calling him by his real name.

His eyes snapped open as a blue and white energy ball formed in his hand.

"Hey Grimm! Here's a technique that's a classic of the Son family!" He shouted.

" _KA!...ME!...HA!...ME!...HAAAA!"_ And with that, Goken unleashed the signature attack of his ancestor Goku, taught to him by Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit…the _Kamehameha Wave._

The attack plowed the Grimm through the mountain, leaving a beam of blue and white energy that connected to the Son member's hands. Ruby followed up with the help of Yang, Weiss and Blake on the other side of the cliff.

With Blake's ribbon and Yang's strength, Ruby and the Flying Nimbus were pressing back on it like a slingshot. Weiss was using one of her Glyphs to hold the ribbon back until the right moment.

"Of course you'd come up with this plan." Weiss commented sarcastically.

Ruby ignored her shot at her plan.

"Think you can make the shot?" She asked.

"Hmph…can I?" Weiss spoke with confidence only for Ruby to look confused.

"Can…"

"Of course I can!" Weiss shouted.

"Look alive you two, his attack is going to break through any second!" Yang shouted.

In that instant, Goken's attack broke through with the Nevermore. His lack of control of its power was evident as the moment it broke thought it all but dissipated. But that was fine as Weiss launched Ruby at that exact moment. Using the recoil of her scythe-gun, Ruby pinned the Nevermore to the cliff by the next. She heard a sickening crunch as Goken had come around and impaled it back with his sword. With his flight and the Nimbus, Ruby began to fly up the cliff. Goken's sword drug along the rock as he helped to push the silver eyed girl higher and higher. The moment they reached the top, Goken pulled his weapon out as Ruby decapitated the monster, causing its body to fall into the ravine below.

"Wow." Was all Jaune Arc could say as Ruby stood tall above the cliffs. She turned to Goken, whom stuck his arm out with two fingers raised in a "V" pattern.

"V!" He grinned only for Ruby to smile.

'It really is you…you're back…Goken you've come back!' She smiled and jumped onto the still flying Saiyan, he caught her in a hug as she tightened her grip.

"I've missed you…Goken." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"I've missed you too Ruby." He whispered, holding her as they floated down to the rest of their teammates.

'Mom would have been so proud of you Ruby…I know I am.' Yang thought with a smile.

"Well…that was a thing." She commented.

Back at Beacon Academy, the students whom passed where being put into teams by Ozpin.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…Team CRDL (Cardinal)…led by Cardin Winchester!"

As the newly minted Team CRDL left the stage, the next group walked up.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as…Team JNPR (Juniper)…," Nora, in her excitement, hugged Ren, much to his embarrassment…but he was happy to be on the same team as his childhood friend, "Lead by…Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looked shocked by this.

"Huh? Lead by…" He was confused…very…

'But…me…leader…?' He thought, still so confused.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin spoke…he knew that Jaune falsified his transcripts but he was letting it slide.

'If he could fool my staff, and if what I felt in the forest, his aura is huge…he'll probably be one of the greatest huntsmen ever…with the right training.' The headmaster thought with a smile.

Pyrrha gave Jaune a playful punch in the shoulder, knocking him over to his embarrassment, and her's too, as well as everyone's amusement.

"And finally," Ozpin continued, "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Sok", Goken coughed and shook his head with a smile, "excuse me and Son Goken, the five of you retrieved the white knight pieces…From this day forward you will work together as…Team RWBYS (Rubies)…lead by…Ruby Rose!"

Both Weiss and Ruby looked shocked when he said that.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted and hugged her sister. Goken joined them in the hug also.

"Great job Rubes! You'll be a great leader!" He said to two of his childhood friends, not knowing that they had a plan to get back at him as the sisters shot him a look that was a mixture of happy he's back and anger he left

Weiss looked confused at the closeness the sisters shared with the Saiyan while Blake was a mixture of happy and scared.

'Does he remember…know…what happened?' She thought sadly.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin said finally.

'It will be indeed…Summer…your daughter has followed in your footsteps…and Son Goku, I think your descendent will be an even greater hero than you were in your lifetime.' He thought with a smile.

(Chapter 1: End)

Notes:

Yes…a VERY long chapter…I combined the end of episode 4 and all the way up to episode 8 for this chapter. Some RWBY episodes are no more than 5 minutes so expect chapters to be more than one episode

Title: Is still a work in progress

Soken Zetto: Yes…his name really was just taking the S from "Son" and replacing it with the G in "Goken". Zetto comes from literally pronouncing the letter "Z" in Japanese. This stems from Dragonball Z.

Blood: Goken is less than 1% Saiyan. How his Saiyan DNA was unlocked in full with be explained in later chapters.

Friendship with Ruby, Yang, and Blake: One, a shout out to xXAngel-WarriorXx aka xXThis-Lucky-SonuvaXx whom's own fanfic "The Cloth that Binds Us" was my inspiration and my hopes that he restarts it one day. I am not sure if I'll make them chapters in this story or a spin-off prequel to this story with some glimpses here and there in this story.


End file.
